Yuuzhun Vong early arrival
by ijedi
Summary: What if Yuuzhun Vong would arrive earlier in the Galaxy? What if Palpatine forseen that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New plan

Chancellor Palpatine was sitting in his office thinking of his next move. He was ready to put the last piece to his mosaic of war where he would be captured. That would be the beginning of his plan to bring Skywalker to the dark side. The Dark Lord of the Sith smiled as he would soon achieve total dominance over the Republic and Jedi would be gone.

The Chancellor decided to look into the future and saw a horde of monsters attacking the galaxy. They were highly resistant to Force powers and even Vader had some difficulty in killing them. Palpatine started thinking and for the first time in twenty years he did not have a plan.

Then, a great idea appeared in his head. "Why wouldn't I keep the Jedi alive for a while longer, so that they will help me in defending my Galaxy?" That though destroyed all his next plans of dominance. However, he knew that he would need many force sensitives for him to command and another idea was born in the twisted mind of the Dark Lord.

Anakin Skywalker was training his padawan Ahsoka Tano. He was quite tired of his missions and was glad that at least for some time he got was allowed to stay on Coruscant. A whole month or so was plenty for young Jedi and he was happy that he could see Padme for many times. Anakin was looking how his apprentice was practicing her lightsaber forms. Ahsoka was not proficient in Shi-Cho and Shien and now she was practicing Soresu, Obi Wan's favorite style.

"Ahsoka, hold lightsaber like this, no, no, like this" Anakin had some difficulty explaining to Ahsoka how to perform Form 3 since she did not like it and taking the fact that it was not Anakin's favorite combination as well.

A padawan came to Master Skywalker and told him that Supreme Chancellor was expecting him. Ahsoka was relived since that mean that her practice was over. She deactivated her lightsaber and put it on her belt. The two Jedi exited the Temple and flew to the Senate building. Soon, they entered the Supreme Chancellor's quarters.

"Hello Anakin, I am glad that you showed up" the old man looked at Anakin and the Jedi was still confused on why the Chancellor called him.

"You are probably wondering why I called you. I had a vision an army of creatures would soon invade our Galaxy. Also, they were immune to Force powers except one, the Lightning"

"Wow. So why did you call me? You could have contacted the Jedi Council" the young man was now very confused.

"Anakin, as I see it the Jedi would not be strong enough to defeat the upcoming invaders. They could, but the losses would be great. However, using all aspects of the Force could help"

"What are you proposing, Chancellor?"

"I say that using the Dark Side as well as Light Side would help to defeat the upcoming warriors, who call themselves Yuuzhan Vong. They are immune to pain and would be extremely difficult to defeat"

"That is really bad, but what about the Dark Side? All Jedi don't use it!"

"Anakin, my mentor taught me in all aspects of the Force, even that of the Dark Side. To understand the Force fully you need to know all its aspects"

"You are a Sith!"

Anakin and Ahsoka ignited two blades. The blue and the green were close to Chancellor's neck and he felt the anger in the Jedi.

""I understand that you want to kill me Anakin but I am the only one who could teach you the true power of the Force. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith. I am the Galaxy's only hope but I stand no chance in fighting Yuuzhan Vong alone."

"You want me to join you! What if you are lying?"

"Here, I will show you the evidence"

The room suddenly became all white and then the three Jedi saw a massive wave of invaders approaching. Their appearance was not very nice and they looked very strong, dangerous and merciless. Anakin and Ahsoka saw enough and then they were in the room again.

"You could have just performed a mind trick on me!"

"On a Chosen One?"

That convinced Anakin that Chancellor was not lying to him. Still, Anakin was both confused and angry. He did not know what he needed to do. If he were to kill the Chancellor, the Galaxy's last hope will be gone. Anakin saw how easily Vong defeated many Jedi. But for a Jedi to keep a Sith Lord alive, who was manipulating everything?

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to learn how to use the Dark Side. You will be trained by me and after some time we will train more Jedi how to use the power. After you complete all your training, you will become the most powerful Force user ever. At the moment your lightsaber skills are very formidable but you still lack your Force Mastery. Unleash your potential and save the Galaxy"

"What about Dooku?"

"He will be still fighting for Separatists against the Republic. But do not worry, when the time come, the War will be over. And don't worry about political things, Anakin; your job is to safe the Galaxy."

"I get it, but why do you want Ahsoka as well in your camp? I mean, I am the Chosen One but why my Padawan?"

"She is quite a Jedi. Your apprentice is very much like you, with emotions and attachments of her own. Yes, I have seen the files. Ahsoka Tano has some aggressive tendencies which can be beneficial in using the Dark Side. For today, you two are free. I suggest you go see your Senator, she is probably would love to see you"

"Master?"

"Another time Ahsoka. Let's go"

The two Jedi left Chancellor's office. Palpatine was happy that Anakin was now in his hands. For most Jedi he did not care but he still needed some army of Force users to defend his Galaxy. Darth Sidious was overjoyed that phase one of his plan was complete and that now he could proceed with the next step.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Training and Trials

After a visit to Padme, Anakin and Ahsoka returned to their quarters in the Temple. Anakin had too much in his brain and was unwilling to train Ahsoka for some time since he was tired. Anakin went to his room and dropped on the bed.

"It is so interesting yet it seems bad. All this…"Ahsoka was thinking about the conversation, trying to engulf the information in her little head; after a while Ahsoka decided to relax and went to have a shower.

Master Yoda was meditating in his room when suddenly he saw the future. He was shocked and then sensed a disturbance in the Force. "No, this cannot be! First Sith, now some extra Galactic invaders?" Yoda was not too happy about it. For almost nine hundred years he dealt with different conflicts but this was too much even for him.

Yoda called other Council members and the Masters started discussing the matter. Upon hearing the news they were not very happy and Yoda saying that Sith will soon reemerge as well as alien invaders will start a new war… On top of that, Yoda sensed that those invaders would be immune to Force powers and would be a powerful and dangerous threat.

"What should we do, Master Yoda?" One of the masters asked.

"Difficult times are but more difficult they soon will be. Gather our strength we should. Train more Jedi we must. More Masters and Knights we need. The foe is very powerful indeed"

"I will select a group of padawans, who will be knighted. After that, we need to really come up with a plan"

"Train harder we should. More emphasis on fighting skills we must place. Defeat the enemy we will"

"I nominate to promote Anakin Skywalker for the rank of Jedi Master. He is one of our best swordsmen"

"Skywalker is not yet ready. The boy has conflicting emotions; he is not yet ready to be a Jedi Master"

"Thank you Mace, you are always so optimistic and pleasant about people. Seriously, his personality aside, he is one of the top choices. I believe if we grant my former apprentice the rank of Master he will start behaving more seriously and he do his best"

"I don't trust the boy; I don't think he will handle the responsibility"

"Mace, common. I think Anakin will do fine. Look how he teaches Ahsoka"

"Master Ti, this is precisely what I am talking about. In case you did not hear about this that once when we were on a mission, I asked her if she was ready; padawan Tano instead of "Yes, Master" said "Does the Hut smell bad?" And you want Anakin to give that attitude to other younglings?"

"Who are other possible candidates for promotions?"

The Jedi Council meeting continued. Anakin and Ahsoka spent many days of relaxing and after that they started their intensive training under Darth Sidious. After only a couple days, Anakin was able to create Force Lightning, on fourth day his lightning actually was very powerful and on eighth day Anakin was able to create a temporary Chain Lightning. Darth Sidious was impressed.

Anakin's fighting skills also improved. Anakin was now fighting even better in his Djem So style but now he started including some Juyo elements in his swordplay, which made his style even more powerful and aggressive.

Ahsoka was improving with her skills and she finished learning the basics of all seven forms and improved her Shien. Ahsoka was becoming a formidable warrior, once upon Sidious's request she though Ventress and defeated her; after the two ladies went to a bar.

After three weeks of intense training Anakin became a really powerful Force user. His Mastery of the Force was not yet on the level of Palpatine or Yoda but he was getting there. Ahsoka clearly became a powerful padawan. Anakin decided to place a request for her trials.

In the evening of the end of third week since Anakin learned that Palpatine is the Sith Lord, the two Jedi came to a training room and saw Masters Yoda and Windu standing there. Mace was unsure that it was wise for Ahsoka to take the Trials but because Anakin insisted Mace went to proceed. Ahsoka was left alone in the room and her Master, Mace and Yoda went to the room, from which they could watch how Ahsoka was doing. The program has started.

Ahsoka saw a man with a red face looking at her. His face had many black tattoos and he had some horns; Ahsoka understood that it was a Zabrak. She saw that the man activated his lightsaber and two red blades exited it. He jumped towards the girl and started fighting in Juyo Form, as Ahsoka recognized.

The Togruta performed a couple of Soresu defensive moves and then proceeded with fighting in different styles. She ended with her favorite unorthodox Shien although soon she transferred into Djem So. With her lightsaber pointing back at forty five degrees, she proceeded with powerful strikes and soon caught Zabrak's lightsaber in two. Her opponent went into double lightsaber attack.

Ahsoka jumped back and using the Force collapsed a big rock on her enemy. Unfortunately, he destroyed it and then attacked Ahsoka again. The girl threw her lightsaber, which cut one of Zabrak's arms and now he had one arm with one lightsaber to fight with. Ahsoka jumped back and then Force pushed her opponent away. After that, she got her lightsaber back and continued the fight.

Ahsoka noticed that her opponent did not prefer to fight with one saber; however, his skills with one were still impressive. Ahsoka continued the fight and soon found herself in a lightsaber lock stance. She took her other hand and Force pushed her opponent away. The next thing she saw that the program ended.

The Togruta soon found herself standing in a middle of the circle where the Masters looked at her and decided that she was now worthy of being a Jedi Knight. Yoda cut her braid and Ahsoka now was happy of being a Jedi Knight. Anakin smiled too, he was now a Jedi Master, a thing he always wanted.

"Anakin, I need to talk to you"

"What is it Obi Wan?"

"You received a seat on the Council."

Anakin could not believe what he heard. He was very happy now. Anakin and Ahsoka went to spend the evening with Padme. They past month was a hard one and the two really needed a break.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Goodbye Sith"

Anakin was sitting in his room, meditating. He could not get from his head that the Palpatine, whom Anakin thought to be his friend, was a sith lord. That still was too much for Anakin. He learned a great amount from Darth Sidious but he did not turn to be a sith. Anakin agreed that using some aspects of the Dark Side could in theory prove beneficial in winning in the upcoming war; however being a sith was horrible thing.

Anakin could not stand to know the secret of the Dark Lord and not tell anyone in the Council. On that day, Anakin went to the Council meeting and saw that the rest were already sitting in their chairs, waiting for Skywalker to show up.

"I would like to speak first today" Anakin looked at the other Masters, not knowing what he should do.

"Permission granted, young Skywalker"

"Thank you Master Windu. Recently I discovered that we were all fooled and that the whole damn war is just a manipulation of one man"

"Palpatine! I knew we could not trust him."

"Wait, please. This is not the worst news yet. It appears that the Chancellor is the Sith lord we have been looking for. He stated that he is a sith and he even showed me some of his powers. I did not act because I needed to get your permission to arrest him. He also went as far as that he taught me some of sith tricks. I am sick of him and I think that Palpatine should get arrested"

"Wait, you what? You learned some sith techniques? Like what?" Master Mundi was not entirely happy.

"Yes I did. One of the new powers I learned is the Lightning"

"Please don't say that I just head that" replied Master Kenobi

"So we need to come up with a plan to arrest him"

"A plan? That's enough, young Skywalker, we will need to arrest him now!"

"You will need my help, Masters. I know how powerful he is."

"Let's vote on this issue. Who is for that Anakin will go with us?" asked Obi Wan.

Eight Jedi lifted their hands and then it was decided that Anakin will help. The twelve Jedi went to arrest the Chancellor. However, the Dark Lord sensed that. He smiled because he had an advantage over young Skywalker. He really wanted to see Anakin's face when he would see his precious wife in danger.

Ahsoka saw her Master going with the other Masters and jumped on the speeder. She thought that Anakin would need her help. They were no longer a Master and an apprentice but their bond was as strong as it was. Her speeder followed the Master's ship.

Mace Windu, Yoda ten other Jedi went to Chancellor's office and saw Palpatine sitting in his chair. Windu looked at him and sensed the Dark Side in the Chancellor.

"In the name of the Senate of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest"

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" It was clear that Palpatine was not very happy with Mace and the Jedi saw as Chancellor took a lightsaber.

"The Senate will decide you fate"

"I am the Senate"

"Not yet"

Before the Jedi could do anything, Palpatine pointed at a wall in his office and twelve Jedi saw Padme hanging there. She was in a dangerous situation and The Chancellor knew that he had the highest card.

"You, eleven must surrender and Anakin will join me at my place. I do not care anymore if Yuuzhan Vong will attack galaxy or not but you eleven will die."

"I don't think so Chancellor. You want to corrupt me and destroy my wife. I know you are a sith and they betray each other. I will not join you."

"Then your precious wife will die"

Darth Sidious sent a lightning at Padme and the High Council saw how the Senator screamed in horror. The pain was unimaginable. Former Queen new that she could not last much longer. However, much to Palpatine's annoyance, Ahsoka jumped from the corner and stood between Padme and Palpatine.

"Even better. Now, I will kill both important women in Anakin's life" Palpatine sent a lightning but Ahsoka blocked it with her hands. Then, she sent lightning back at Palpatine.

"I see that it was a rather bad idea to train you as well" Saying this, he became enraged and a massive Force wave hit young Jedi Knight, knocking her on the ground. Ahsoka was defeated but the Masters attacked Palpatine.

As Palpatine was about to stab his first victim, Anakin intervened, force pushed eleven Masters away and started fighting with Sidious alone. "You will not defeat me, boy for I am the true Dark Lord of the Sith!"

"I don't think that you will win this time. I grew more powerful and now you will meet your doom."

Two fighters, both using aggressive forms of Djem So and Juyo were fighting each other. The red blade against the blue one. They were fighting and fighting and for the first moment in his life Darth Sidious was afraid.

"I know you for many years Anakin, come to my side, join me as Darth Vader and we will rule the Galaxy"

"You will never have me at your side. You failed your Excellency, I am a Jedi and I will never be a Sith"

Saying this, Anakin sent lightning at his opponent and then touched the raw power of the force. The Chancellor flew away crashing into a wall. The building became unstable with its room getting blown up. Anakin saw a factory building far away, Force lifted it and sent at Palpatine. By that moment, everyone else already escaped from the Senate building except him and Palpatine. As the building was about to crash, Anakin jumped away and the whole factory crashed into Darth Sidious. However, Anakin did not win because he saw that the building was soon thrown out many kilometers away. Palpatine was looking at Anakin, smiling.

"Yes, Lord Vader, release your anger, only with it you will be able to defeat me!"

The continued their lightsaber fight. Anakin saw that Ahsoka jumped and joined the fight. Her skills with lightsaber were no match for Palpatine's; however she defended herself well. The two Jedi put their hands in front of them and send Palpatine flying away. The Dark Lord was not very happy. He sent a really powerful lightning, which at first the two Jedi could withstand; unfortunately the power at some point became too much for Ahsoka to comprehend and she flew some distance away. The girl dropped from the building but was caught by Obi Wan.

Anakin meanwhile crossed his blade with Palpatine for another time. The young Jedi Master was tired by then and needed to relax. Palpatine sensed that Anakin was tiring and started making more aggressive attacks.

"Young fool, only now you realize the true power of the Dark Side. You could have joined me and in time became the most powerful Force user ever. Now, after I kill you, I will first kill that little precious padawan of yours and then I will kill Padme. Don't worry, they will suffer for a long time and they will wish that they would be dead."

"You are so wrong, Your Highness. Maybe you are right, I might die but I am taking you with me!" Anakin now touched the raw power of the Force once again but now he was better at manipulating it and enormous explosion occurred. The building shattered in pieces, Palpatine screamed in horror as he realized that he were about to die. The former Sith lord blew up in many pieces. Anakin was thrown away from the building and flew a long distance. The Jedi could not save him. Ahsoka, however, jumped on a roof of a building, closed her eyes and suddenly Anakin stopped flying in a like a missile and started floating in the air. Ahsoka concentrated hard enough and soon brought her former Master to safety. The two Jedi were relieved that now the big problem was gone. However, Anakin knew that he was about to have a very serious talk with the Council.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Council Meeting and the new Padawan

Anakin and Ahsoka, as well as other Jedi returned to the Temple and went to the Council Chambers. Anakin knew that the Jedi will discuss how he broke the code and everything related to that; however he had a weird feeling that everything will go smoothly. The Jedi returned to the Council and eleven of its members sat in their respected seats while Anakin and Ahsoka stood in the middle of the room.

"We have just learned that young Skywalker broke the code by marrying the Senator" One of the Masters said

"Attachment is forbidden for the Jedi. However, Anakin clearly shown just how powerful in the Force he is and losing him would be a big loss to the Order"

"Also I think we need to take into account that he almost single handedly took out the Sith Lord, who was hidden from us. That was quite an accomplishment there"

"Indeed"

"Young Skywalker proved to be a powerful Jedi but what to do with him now?"

The Jedi went on with the discussion. Some argued for expelling him; however that camp had only two members, others were talking of suspension and other minor punishment while the majority of the Council wanted to leave Anakin alone. The arguments were quite severe and some Masters were even cursing.

"If I may, I would like to speak" Anakin Skywalker looked at the Jedi Masters and continued "I am well aware that I committed an act which is against the Jedi Code. However, I did learn quite enough about the Dark Side. One of the most interesting things about it that you can use some of its powers which would be fueled by emotions. Hate and anger is not the only emotions out there. A Jedi could use love to fuel the emotions."

"It is possible that you will turn Sith yourself" One of the Masters replied.

"Of course there is a possibility like that, as you might think, but I would like to disagree. I was on the Dark Side once for a brief moment and now that I defeated the Dark Lord of the Sith himself using only light emotions I really think that I am now immune to turning to the Dark Side. "

"Interesting this is. Wait you should and discuss your future we will, young Skywalker"

"Thank you Master Yoda. I will tell you one thing: if there will be a choice between choosing Padme and Jedi, I will choose my wife."

Saying this Anakin and Ahsoka left the Council Chambers and went to the lunch room. The two young Jedi were exhausted, after all, they lost a lot of strength fighting the deadly sith. After the meal was over Anakin and Ahsoka observed a group of youngling practicing the swordplay. Among them there was a girl who reminded Anakin of someone he knew. After the fight the children went to eat and sat at a younglings' table.

Anakin overheard the conversation and learned that most kids were nine or ten; however that girl which caught Anakin's attention was twelve. She was not very optimistic in getting a Master and was afraid of being sent to AgriCorps.

While Anakin was observing the kids, Obi Wan called him on commlink.

"Hello Anakin. The Council decided to let you stay in the Jedi Order. Some were against that matter but Master Yoda defended you, and you know that everybody respects Master Yoda"

"Thanks Obi Wan. I will see you soon."

Anakin finished his meal and looked at Ahsoka. His former padawan and now a partner was confused.

"Ahsoka, I will ask one of these younglings to be my new apprentice."

"Are you not tired of having one already?"

"I am kind of tired but I feel there is some connection to that girl. As if the Force wants me to train her"

Anakin went towards the younglings. They looked at him and suddenly got very excited. Everyone in the Temple new his reputation and every single youngling wanted to be an apprentice to either Master Kenobi or Master Skywalker. Anakin came closer to the group and looked at the group. He then looked at the girl he was observing and said.

"Would you like to be my apprentice?"

He immediately felt all the jealousy towards the poor girl. At first she could not believe that, however, she accepted and Anakin took her as an apprentice. Anakin felt that it would be a change for him to train that quite girl who seemed to be a complete opposite to Ahsoka. However, Anakin felt that it was the will of the Force for him to train her.

"So what is your name young one?"

"My name is Jaina"

Before the girl could finish, Anakin saw his former Master coming towards them.

"Well, hello the Hero of the Day!"

"Thanks Obi Wan. I chose to have a new apprentice to teach"

"Don't you think that it could be too much for you? I mean you just finished Ahsoka's training."

"No, I felt in the Force that I it wants me to train her. Obi Wan this is Jaina."

"Nice to meet you little one."

"Thanks Master Kenobi."

"By the way, what is your full name? You never finished?" Anakin asked

"Oh, I am sorry. My name is Jaina Yan Kenobi and I am the niece of the Negotiator."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Obi, Jaina and nominees for the Chancellorship.

"I never knew I had any siblings" Master Obi Wan Kenobi still could not believe that he had a relative in the temple. The girl bore a huge resemblance to him.

"Well, I was brought to the Temple about ten years ago. When I was a child I figured out that I was your relative since we both had the same last name. I asked Master Yoda and he told me that you are my Uncle."

The Jedi group was soon called by the Jedi Council since they were about to be given a mission. Jaina was very excited since it would be her first time to get off planet and she would most definitely enjoy her time with two heroes of the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. The Jedi soon arrived to the Chambers.

"We decided to give you a new mission, Skywalker. You will go to Count Dooku's home on Serenno and make a treaty with him. Given the recent events I doubt he will not pass that opportunity"

"Thank you, Master Windu. I would like to tell something. Today I decided to take on another apprentice who is this girl, Jaina Yan Kenobi"

The Jedi looked suspicious at eachother and then looked at Obi Wan and the girl. Most of them were quite surprised that the Negotiator had a younger relative living in the Temple.

"Brought her to the Temple I did. Once on Correlia I have been and found a family with a Force sensitive child. Learned I did that she was a niece of Master Obi Wan."

"I did not know that I had a niece in the Temple" Obi Wan protested

"Told you I did not since unwise you were back then. Matured you did a lot but forgot I did to tell you. Apology I do"

"So, back to where I was. I would like to take her as my second apprentice."

The Council members talked to eachother and eventually agreed that Anakin could take another Padawan. Anakin was pretty happy since he already seemed to bond with the girl in the cafeteria.

"Skywalker, you and Knight Tano as well as your apprentice will go to make a treaty with Count Dooku. May the Force be with you"

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka and Jaina left the room and soon boarded the Resolute. The clones quickly noticed that another Jedi joined them and were quite curious on who she was. Captain Rex decided to find out and went to talk to the General.

"General Skywalker, we are all glad to see that we are going to another mission. The clones have a question, who is the new kid Jedi? I have never seen here before"

"She is my new Padawan learner. Ahsoka Tano recently became a Jedi Knight and I took another apprentice. Her name is Jaina Yan Kenobi"

"Kenobi? She is related to the General?"

"Yes she is his niece."

"The General never told me before."

"My former Master learned that he had a niece only today. Anyway, please tell Admiral Yalaren that we are going to Serenno."

"Sir, isn't it the home base of Count Dooku"

"It is and that is the precise reason why we are heading there"

Captain Rex left the group and they sat in a room. The apprentice did not say a word since she came to the ship and Ahsoka was worried about her new friend.

"Is everything all right Jaina?"

"Yes, I am just meditating. I find it comforting to sit in silence thinking about peaceful things."

"Well, that does not seem like a lot of fun. Tell me, have you ever hanged out with anyone?"

"Unfortunately no since most Jedi did not seem to like me. I always was a peaceful girl and that made other younglings not want to socialize with me. Over time, I developed even quieter personality and enjoyed meditating while everybody else were having fun"

"This does not sound very good. Do not worry, we will fix that. And Jaina, you can always count on me."

"Thank you Knight Tano"

"Please call me Ahsoka"

"Thank Ahsoka. You seem to be a very nice person. I have not seen many people being very kind to me except Jedi Masters and especially Master Yoda."

"Well, you will get more friends"

* * *

Resolute jumped out of hyperspace and the ship was now located near Serenno. Anakin took a shuttle and the three Jedi flew towards the surface of the planet. Count Dooku was informed that he was supposed to have guests and he waited on the balcony of his estate. The Jedi soon arrived to his residence.

"Greetings Jedi, I see you came to my planet with no ill intentions"

"As a matter of fact, yes. We came here to make a treaty with Separatists to end this meaningless war"

Anakin looked at the former Jedi and saw that he was thinking. Master Skywalker did not sense that Dooku had a trap for them, after all, Skywalker's reputation went ahead of him and Dooku also learned that his Master was killed; being an intelligent man he did not want to kill Skywalker.

"I agree with treaty. However, I would like that all charges against me would be dropped"

"Agreed"

It seemed that the war has finally ended. Count Dooku contacted the Separatist Council to cease fire and stop the war. The plan worked but only partially. Some Separatists did not agree to Dooku's orders and continued fighting, others went along with Dooku. But, at least the scale of the war has diminished since many Separatist systems were now in Republic again.

Anakin sensed that there was another Force sensitive in the building. He looked up and saw Ventress. The Sith wannabe jumped in front of him and activated her lightsabers.

"Patience, Ventress, the war has ended. We are now a part of Republic again."

Asajj was very surprised. Never in her life had she expected to hear that, especially from Dooku. She reluctantly accepted since Dooku was her Master. The group, which got bigger, now, traveled to Coruscant. Onboard of Resolute, Asajj Ventress saw her former enemy, Ahsoka Tano.

"Well, Skywalker's little pet arrived"

"Asajj, I came here for two reasons. As my former Master suggested, I would like to restart what was between us and become your friend. Also, I heard that my Master is now making a sub division of Jedi who will be trained in some aspects of the Dark Side for his future plans. I thought that you should join his group, since you already know how to use the Dark Side."

"I will think about that"

Later, when three Jedi, a sith and a Dark Jedi arrived to Coruscant they separated and went different ways. Dooku went to the Senate to use his oratory skills, Ventress went to pass the Trials and the Jedi went to see the Council.

"Performed well, you have. Sense I do that the war will end very soon"

"Another announcement we would like to make. We heard that Count Dooku got nominated by the Senate as one of the people who will become the next Chancellor. Padme Amidala Skywalker is another nominee. We think that it will be very difficult for her to stand against Dooku."

"Masters, an idea I have. Why not we nominate a Jedi as well? That would lower Dooku's chances. I know that we did not have Jedi Senators or Chancellors for a very long time but I believe it would be a good move now"

"And whom would you like to be that Jedi?" Mace Windu was very curious about Anakin's latest idea

"I nominate Master Obi Wan Kenobi for the Chancellorship over the Republic."

The Council went silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Chancellor

"Anakin, you must be joking" Obi Wan could not believe on what he just heard. His former apprentoice wanted him to be a Chancellor. That was just too much for Obi Wan.

"I am not. I think that you are the best for the job" Obi Wan got silent and the Council looked at him.

"An interesting suggestion did young Skywalker bring. What do you think, Masters?"

"Like it I do although strange it is"

"I am for it"

Soon most of the Council members agreed on Anakin's idea and the two Jedi went to the Senate to make a nomination. Mas Ameda asked them on how Obi Wan got a nomination.

"I nominated him to be a Chancellor"

"Farewell, you will be one of the three nominees then. I suggest you go and campaign"

That Obi Wan was not very willing to do. However, Anakin, Ahsoka and Jaina all agreed that they could help him. The three Jedi made many posters toured around the Coruscant and talked to Senators. A month has passed and the Senators voted.

Obi Wan sat in a pod, which was made for Jedi representatives in the Senate and sat quietly together with his fellow Jedi friends. To support him came Siri, Sateen, Luminara, Anakin, Ahsoka, Jaina and the whole Council.

The vote has been made and people looked at the results. Obi Wan looked and saw that Padme got thirty two point five percent. Dooku received thirty three point five percent and Obi Wan received thirty four percent. The Jedi could not believe what they saw but they were relieved. They knew that Obi Wan would not do anything crazy. He would be a good Chancellor.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Galaxy, a large fleet of ships has assembled. The ships were not regularly build, they were living beings and their crew was the aliens called Yuuzhan Vong. Capital ships were twice as large as Malevolence and hosted very many skilled warriors. They enjoyed the pain and one of their favorite things was war. They made many vivisections, cut their skin and did horrible things to their skin and body to make them stronger. It seemed as if they were the non Force Sensitive equivalent of Sith.

What made the matters worse, even Darth Sidious's power did not look very strong since the invaders loved the whole concept of pain and were Force Immune. Their current ruler was undefeated in every single type of combat and he slay many of his enemies. People who spoke Basic called him Pain Incarnate. He could himself rival Darth Sidious in how sadistic he was to all of his victims which he defeated in battles.

In the Senate the Jedi and Obi Wan's supporters were cheering. It was clear for Obi Wan that he had a lot to work on since Darth Sidious clearly messed up many things. He was very tired and decided to throw a party in the Temple with his friends. Plus he finally decided to choose whom he actually loved since it was clear by now that he had at some point four love interests. That would be hard for him and he knew that. "I need to get advice from Anakin" he thought and left to see his former student.

Anakin was chatting with Senators and some Jedi when he saw his former Master approaching him. He excused himself and went to talk to Obi Wan.

"And here comes the hero of the day"

"Anakin, please you make me feel uncomfortable. I don't like neither Politics nor Social gatherings"

"But know you will need to do that. Plus, Obi Wan, you know that you are still the Supreme Chancellor of the Clone Army and that the War has not ended yet"

"I really wanted for you not saying that"

"Anakin, I wanted advice. I would like to finally settle with one of my good lady friends but I don't know whom I need to choose. I liked Siri Tachi when we were padawans and we almost quit the order; I liked Luminara briefly for a year or two and also I like Duchess Satine of Mandalore. That, and sometimes I felt something towards Ventress too."

"That is a lot of adventures here. My suggestion for you would be to choose the one without whom you could not really live and the one you can spend your entire life with"

Obi Wan thought for a moment. Siri Tachi, the first girl he had big feelings for. They worked well together under Qui Gon and Adi Gallia when they went to missions together. Luminara was a newer Jedi interest and Obi Wan really liked to spend time with her, especially when Barriss was out with Ahsoka sparring. Duchess Sateen was his love interest for quite some time after Obi Wan became a Jedi Knight. He visited her on some occasions but then they decided that it would be best for them to do what they need to do. And the last one was Ventress, who seemed to like Obi Wan despite constant desire to destroy him. Obi Wan finally reached a conclusion and then went to tell that person that he wanted to marry her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Vong's 1st Attack

A man stood on a deserted planet like Tatooine somewhere in the Outer Rim. Boy, he was not pleased with his mission. His objective was clear; he needed to remain on the planet with a battalion of clones to look out for any Separatists activity. "Why are we even bothered to do this now? Only a bunch of Systems as well as General Grievous are currently in CIS and they are not a big threat. What was the Council thinking?"

True, the numbers of the droids armies have significantly declined since Dooku joined the Republic. The Senate was currently split in two halves with Senator Amidala working with her part time rival but friend Obi Wan Kenobi versus a very ambitious Sith Lord Count Dooku. Oham Tyol wondered why the Republic even needed to bother be in Outer Rim right now, the Separatists would attack the Core, not the outskirts.

A Clone Commander Hov came to Jedi General. It was clear that something bothered him by the looks on his face. Oham looked and him and was interested in learning what was up now, partly since he was really bored and partly because t was his duty to learn the new intel.

"Commander Hov, what the status report?"

"Sir, my men discovered a large fleet approaching the planet. They will be here in thirty clicks."

"Well, then get your men ready. I will contact the Jedi Council"

"Yes, sir." The Clone Commander run towards the barracks and entered them. He saw some of his fellow brothers wrestling, some reading and some studying the terrain. As he entered, he heard as the clones greeted him properly.

"We are going to have a invasion to the planet. This is going to be good. Muscle, Fist, Bazooka and me are going to inspect the place while the rest of you prepare for battle" Commander Hov stood up and left the tent with three commandoes.

Meanwhile, General Tyol contacted the Jedi Council about the matter.

"Say something you want, Knight Tyol?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. My men registered incoming enemies and we are expecting them in twenty seven clicks."

"Strange this is for Separatists to show up. Defeat them you must"

"Yes, Master Yoda"

As the Jedi exited his tent he saw that his predictions failed him. The enemy was already on ground and they were fighting his troops. He saw Commander Hov together with two of his Commandos, since Muscle got stabbed by some weird weapon.

"What has happened?"

"Sir, the enemy has overcome us. They appear stronger than anything we have seen."

"This is not good. Common, we need to take them all!"

The Jedi run with his men, fighting the attackers. It was weird for Oham that he could not sense them in the Force. The enemies were falling at a much smaller rate than the clones. Bazooka took a machine gun and jumped at the monsters.

"That it for you!" He started shooting like crazy and successfully killed a dozen of attackers. However, he was soon overcome by their force and it appeared to the clone that they did not bother with their wounds what so ever. Soon, Bazooka's head was rolling on the ground.

Commander Hov was fighting the monsters for a long time. Afterall, he was a Commander and he did not earn his rank by being silly and all. He was a commando who showed that he could relally beat the crap out of his enemies and this was precisely what he was doing at the moment. However, the numbers of the enemy were far greater than those that of the clones and soon the brave Commander got defeated by a large group of monsters. Two of them held him and the third took a spear and cut the Commander in half.

Oham and Fist soon were surrounded by an overwhelming force. The enemy looked at the Jedi and they were all very happy. On his eyes, a group of monsters destroyed the base and by now only a bunch of clones has survived. They were soon killed by the attackers who looked very ugly and threatening.

"We will never surrender!"

But the Jedi's little speech was ignored and his companion soon got stabbed in the stomach. Now he was the only one alive from GAR. The monsters overpowered him, quickly destroyed the lightsaber and chained the Jedi. That night on the planet, somewhere in the Outer Rim, the whole planet shook from screams from horror of what the Yuuzhan Vong were doing to the Jedi.

Jedi General now Chancellor Master Obi Wan Kenobi went to the apartments of the beautiful blonde Jedi Master Siri Tachi. Obi Wan thought that although he liked all four women, there was only one whom he truly loved. After all, he almost left the Order in order to live with her and that was big, since Obi Wan Kenobi was a very orthodox Jedi.

Obi Wan came to Siri's apartments and knocked on her door. He heard as the Jedi Master slowly came to the door and looked who came to visit her. She soon opened the door.

"Hello Obi Wan. I am so happy that you became the chancellor. Now you will be able to fix things."

"I know but it will be a very hard job to do."

"Don't worry, my dear Obi Wan, you would do fine. By the way, why did you show up to see me?"

"Siri, I" Obi Wan paused. It was rather difficult to say this to her. Obi Wan fought monsters, fought three Sith Lords, if counting Sidious for a brief time but he was not strong enough to express his feelings. Boy, he needed Anakin to be here right now to help him.

Obi Wan got enough courage and finally spoke "Siri, would you like to marry me?"

"Yes!" Siri Tachi jumped on Obi Wan, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She was never happier in her life.

"We better get going or we would be late for your party"

"My what?"

"Well, the Jedi are celebrating your victory. They know that you will bring the Republic to how it should have been. But for now, you are going to celebrate your party and don't even think of running away from me now. You are stuck with me, Obi boy"

"You know, you do remind me of one Jedi, who is a friend of mine."

"I know that, that's the point. I spent some time with Ahsoka, learning what you were up to on the battle field and all your other secrets, which Anakin tends to share with her. You better not tell him everything about your life or else very many people you know will eventually learn about those little facts"

The couple soon entered the main hall of the Jedi Temple and Obi Wan saw that a very large group of people assembled there. The posters were everywhere and there was a table where Anakin, Ahsoka and Jaina stood with shirts saying "Go Obi Wan!" the Jedi Master was touched but he did not want to ruin his reputation to show that while being in public.

The Jedi soon started dancing. Anakin's wife came and joined her husband to dance. Obi Wan took Siri's hand and they started dancing too. Eventually many Jedi assembled in pairs and started dancing. The music was great, which included some very nice songs, which included "Duel of the Fates", "Battle of the Heroes" and "Imperia March". As for Obi Wan he was pleased to have such a nice day off although he had a bad feeling towards what would be happening in near future.


End file.
